


the talk of forever kept us warm

by chameleonmikey



Series: The Squad and the boys [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asthma attack, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella has an asthma attack and Ashton sings her back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the talk of forever kept us warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella_gracex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_gracex/gifts).



> for stella my bae i love you im sorry this is really shit lmao

It had been a peaceful sleep with a nice dream. Ashton was there – though he was always there – and there were candycanes, a white kitten Stella couldn't seen to grasp the name of. Then that dream kind of fizzled out and Stella was slowly brought to consciousness with a burning sensation in her throat.

She coughed roughly, her room coming into focus. More coughs bubbled in her throat and once she let another one out, they wouldn't seem to stop. Stella shot up from her bed to a sitting position, grasping at her throat. All she could feel was how dry and raspy her throat felt and the strong urge to drink all the water in the world.

Stella was so busy focusing on how weak her lungs felt and getting a good breath that she didn't notice Ashton stirring beside her until he was sitting up wide awake beside her. When did Ashton get there? She couldn't remember. Couldn't think straight. But it wasn't unusual for Ashton to be in her bed so she wasn't worried about that. Stella was worrying about her lungs collapsing and her dying in the middle of the night.

“Stella? Hey, Bella, is this an asthma attack?” Ashton asked soothingly. His voice was like honey, and it succeeded in making her feel calmer.  
Stella tried to respond but it came out in a croak. She settled for nodding.

“Shit,” Ashton said under his breath. Stella didn't think she was supposed to her it.  
“Ash,” she managed to get out.  
“Right, okay, yeah, I can,” Ashton said quickly. This wasn't the first time this had happened and he knew what to do.

Ashton jumped out of the double bed to find the Ventolin. Stella kept her eyes trained on him while she tried her best to calm herself down. There was no air left on Earth. Ashton returned with the Ventolin and they fumbled with it, both in a panic. Ashton's eyes were wide with fear and there was almost no colour to his face.

Stella managed to take five puffs of Ventolin before chucking it aside to focus on her breathing. Ashton sat beside her in silence. He took her hand, his large fingers drowning her own. Just the contact alone made her feel safe.

“Babe, lay down, okay?” Ashton said. His voice was soft, like he was trying not to startle her. Stella nodded again. Her head was light and nodding made her feel like passing out, not in the good way.

She lent back slowly until she was laying down on her pillow. Ashton pulled the covers up and lay down beside her. Automatically, Ashton wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Stella lent into him, curling into his side. Her face was resting on his chest and she could hear how frantic his heartbeat was.

They lay there in silence for a while. She could tell Ashton was still awake because of his breathing. They had slept together enough for her to be able to tell what his breathing patterns meant. Stella herself couldn't sleep either. Her throat was dry and rough and she still kind of felt like she was going to die. To be honest, she was so exhausted that she wouldn't find if she died right there. It was peaceful.

_It was a cold night, we laid with each other just to stay warm_

“Ashton?” Stella whispered. “Are you singing?”  
Ashton let out a laugh. His chest rumbled and Stella was bounced up and down but she didn't mind. His laugh was her favourite sound in the world. Ashton seemed to have a laugh that he reserved just for her.   
“Just close your eyes, beautiful,” Ashton said.

_Up all hours not for the first time  
_ _As it's a cold life, stay with each other one last time_

Ashton's voice was so sweet and warm that it almost made Stella melt. As always, there was that little bit of roughness but it only made his voice sound more human and amazing.

_We could always run away some other night_

The clouds in her head started to fade away and all Stella could think about was how much she loved Ashton. She wasn't sure what kind of love it was, but she knew it was the strongest emotion she had ever felt.

_I knew the moment I met you_  
 _I could never lose you  
_ _I knew the moment I met you_

Ashton pressed a kiss to the top of Stella's head and she finally let her eyes flutter shut. There was no more panic, no more coughing, no more sadness.

_Don't you let me go this time_  
 _Don't you let me go this time  
_ _Don't go, baby, it's time for us to know_

Sleep came to Stella and she returned to her dream. She wasn't awake to know that Ashton didn't go back to sleep at all to make sure she stayed safe.

_Don't go, honey, this way we'll never know  
_ _Don't go, honey, this way we'll never know_

 


End file.
